


You Aren't You When You're Hungry

by SnappleNinja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is a needy padawan, Always, Anakin and Ahsoka's sarcastic friendship, Buddies, Clone Wars, Dinner, Male-Female Friendship, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), May the Force Be With You, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pre-Season 5, Road Trips, Sarcasm, Snacks & Snack Food, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappleNinja/pseuds/SnappleNinja
Summary: “We’re coming across a system where we might be able to grab a bite, what do you think?”“Uh, I think we should stop there, obviously.”“Obviously.”(In which Ahsoka is tired and hungry so she convinces Anakin to land the ship on a random planet so he can buy her dinner)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	You Aren't You When You're Hungry

“Master, I’m hungry,” Ahsoka groaned as she came to sit beside Anakin in the co-pilot seat. She slouched into the seat and propped her legs onto the dash criss-crossed, and Anakin had a feeling it was all because she knew it got on his nerves. Still, he didn’t really have the energy to yell at her.

“I know, Snips, I’ve been flying this piece of junk for quite some time while you got your precious beauty sleep in the back room,” Anakin smirked at his Padawan’s neediness. She usually was like this when she needed sleep, but then again, so was he. “We’re coming across a system where we might be able to grab a bite, what do you think?”

“Uh, I think we should stop there, obviously.”

“ _Obviously._ ”

“Wait,” Ahsoka held up a hand as she pondered something for a moment. “Do we even have any credits on us?”

“Uhm,” Anakin mumbled as he dug his free hand through his pockets while he continued to pilot the ship. “I’m pretty sure.”

“Yeah?” Ahsoka smirked at her master and continued with her signature sarcastic tone, “you sure you’ve got what we need?”

“Yeah, of course,” Anakin scoffed, clearly trying to blow it off and assume some kind of confidence in his current amount of money. This attempt may have worked before on others, but Ahsoka knew just as well as Anakin that he would probably end up putting it on Padme’s tab or something later on.

Ahsoka shrugged to herself and watched through the window as the ship came out of hyperspace, and she was greeted with the view of what could only be described as a horrendous gas ball.

“Hey, Master, you think we’ll be able to buy any food that isn’t poisoned or will immediately make us regret stopping here?” Ahsoka sighed, looking the planet over. “Where even are we? I sure hope this planet is at least _inhabited._ ”

“Of course it is,” Anakin shook his head at Ahsoka’s unbelief. “This is Mythala...” Anakin trailed off as he struggled with the name, “...or something like that. I came here a long time ago as Obi-Wan’s Padawan when we tracking down some bounty hunters who stole my lightsaber.”

“Whoa, whoa, wait,” Ahsoka now held up both hands and scooted forward in her chair as if to prepare to laugh at whatever Anakin would say next. “You’ve already told me that you had a different lightsaber before we met, right? That your old one got crushed in a droid factory?” Ahsoka started to chuckle to herself. “Is this lightsaber you’re referring to _that_ one, or _another_ one?”

“I’m not _that_ irresponsible, Ahsoka, come on,” Anakin grumbled. He looked down at the lightsaber clipped to his belt. “It’s only the _second_ lightsaber I’ve built.”

“Alright, alright, I just find it funny,” Ahsoka shrugged but her smirk had not left her face. “At least I still have my first lightsaber.”

* * *

As the ship touched down onto the planet, Anakin and Ahsoka stepped out into the smelly, stinky air of the planet. Mythala was definitely a gas giant; however, what the gas lacked in lethal contents, it excelled in its horrible odor. Ahsoka scrunched up her nose as she looked around at the docking bay and the very few civilians walking around.

“Cozy,” Ahsoka raised her brows in fake enthusiasm, pulling on Anakin’s arm. “Come on, we’ve better find this restaurant fast. If it even exists.”

“Right behind ya, Snips,” Anakin nodded as he more than willingly trailed behind Ahsoka as they rushed to find somewhere to grab a bite.

They finally came across a place: Smokey Isle. Nothing about the place’s dirty, deserted appearance screamed “isle” but it definitely screamed “smokey.” Whatever the bartender had been blowing on before the two Jedi entered the bar lingered pretty obviously in the air, and Ahsoka nearly gagged on it.

“Hi, me and my friend here would just like something quick to eat,” Anakin attempted a kind, nonjudging smile for the bartender, but it wasn’t a very convincing one.

“Preferably something on the cheaper side,” Ahsoka smirked as she nudged her master’s side. “He’s not too smart about the money he takes with him.”

“Heh, now that’s something I don’t hear every day,” the bartender, a Toydarian, laughed, his raspy smoke-induced voice falling rather uncomfortably on Anakin and Ahsoka’s ears. “Most people who drop by here are just travelers on the way to the Outer Rim and feel like spending a bunch of their money on drinks.”

“Drinks?” Ahsoka asked with a bit of a curious tone, but she was asking Anakin more than the bartender. His glance of disapproval quickly shut down her request.

“Not a chance, _Padawan,_ ” Anakin muttered under his breath, and then looked back to the bartender once more. “We’ll take whatever you’ve got that’s hot. As for refreshments, we’ll have some,” Anakin looked back at Ahsoka, “water.”

“Sure thing,” the Toydarian nodded as he turned to get the meals ready. “It isn’t everyday I get a Jedi in here. You guys on some sort of mission or something?”

“I _wish_ ,” Ahsoka groaned as she followed Anakin to find some place to sit. Their task of working patrol across the system rather than battling on the frontlines had quickly become boring to the two Jedi, but Ahsoka voiced her frustrations most of all.

As the two sat down and waited for the food, Anakin looked around with a smirk. “Hey, I guess we’re the only ones here. We get the whole place to ourselves.” He noticed Ahsoka wasn’t really paying attention to him, but rather to the gas and green outside the window, so he playfully flicked his Padawan’s arm. “Lucky us, eh Snips?”

“Hmm? Yeah,” Ahsoka nodded, still not really paying attention. “It’s great.”

“Yeah, you can cut it out with the sarcasm, Ahsoka, I get it,” Anakin rolled his eyes and looked back to see if the Toydarian was hurrying up. “This place isn’t too pretty for me to look at either.”

“Anakin, look!” Ahsoka hissed, and he finally turned his attention to what she was looking at. Ahsoka _never_ addressed her master by his first name unless it was something important, so he didn’t waste any time in searching the scene outside to see what his Padawan was looking at.

“I don’t see anything, just a bunch of depressed people and scrap metal.”

“No, not that,” Ahsoka shook her head, pointing her finger in the direction of where they had parked their ship. “Commando droids, and they’re coming this way.”

“Blast,” Anakin’s eyes widened and he stood up to leave, grabbing Ahsoka quickly. “I never checked.”

“Never checked what?”

“If this planet was allied with the Separatists or not,” Anakin groaned, and barely gave the Toydarian bartender much of a glance as he pulled his Padawan towards the doors. He extended his arm to pull the door open, but found to his surprise that both doors were locked.

“I would advise you to stay where you are, Jedi,” a voice called from behind them, and it was quickly realized to be the bartender. He had a blaster rifle pointed right at Ahsoka’s head, and the sound of his annoying flapping wings was all that could be heard for a few moments as each of the persons involved pondered their next moves.

Ahsoka was finding the barrel nearly touching her forehead to be quite obnoxious, even for a low level bartender, but Anakin had already grabbed the length of the rifle and broke it in half for her. As per normal, Anakin activated his lightsaber and held it close to the Toydarian’s throat, which instantly shut down the attacker’s entire offense.

“I bet you didn’t even _start_ making our dinner,” Anakin joked coldly, backing the Toydarian up to the wall. “I’m guessing you’re responsible for those droids outside?”

The alien simply shook his head in denial, and then spat in the Anakin’s face, cursing him in another foreign language. “Jedi _filth._ ”

Before things could escalate and Anakin could possibly find it justified enough to shove his lightsaber through the bartender’s chest, Ahsoka used her own lightsabers to cut the doors open and pull Anakin along with her.

“Always in such a rush today, Snips,” Anakin groaned, to which he gained a satisfied _humm_ sound from his apprentice.

“Yep, trying to get off this planet before you kill or be killed.”

“Well, where’s the fun in _that?"_

However, as the two approached their ship, a defiant blaster bolt nearly grazed Anakin’s shoulder, hitting the side of the ship instead. Anakin and Ahsoka both ignited their lightsabers again and turned to face the two BX Commandos, who were sprinting towards them at high speeds.

After firing a few more bolts that were easily deflected by Anakin, both droids tossed down their blasters and unsheathed the Vibroswords on their backs. The first commando ran up and sent a strong upper swing at Ahsoka, which was locked in place by both of the Padawan’s lightsabers. She had clearly taken the droid by surprise with her signature reverse grip, and Anakin used this opportunity to swing down on the droid’s arms, only to be kicked down by the other commando.

“Ugh, they’re really agile,” Anakin groaned as he pulled himself off the ground and held his lightsaber in a defensive position. “Watch for when they start jumping.”

Sure enough, the droid caught in a saber lock with Ahsoka managed to pull his blade out and leap high into the air, landing on top of the Jedi’s ship. It quickly transitioned back to its blaster and began firing at Anakin, who was distracted with the other commando. Ahsoka caught this quickly and jumped in front of the rain of fire, deflecting the bolts in various directions. As she straightened herself, however, she managed to perfectly deflect one of the bolts right at the commando droid, knocking him back.

The droid wasn’t dead yet, but retreated behind the ship, most likely to repair its shoulder.

Anakin was still held up with the first commando, letting the droid send as many offensive strikes as it desired before Anakin would simply parry it and swing at the droid’s legs. So far, the droid managed to just barely jump over Anakin’s lightsaber, but this time he was confident.

However, as the commando swung down on Anakin and caught him in a saber lock, the fight ended prematurely with a pair of green lightsabers jutting up through the droid’s chest. The piece of metal fell to the ground and Ahsoka gave her master a cocky grin before they both turned to watch the last droid.

“You just had to steal _mine_ , huh?” Anakin teased Ahsoka as they watched the droid come closer with his blade extended. 

“It’s not my fault that this one ran away,” Ahsoka shrugged. “Might not want to damage it too much, though. Maybe we can slice into it and find out a bit more about the Separatist presence here.”

Not long after Ahsoka had finished speaking, however, Anakin had knocked away the commando droid’s vibrosword and then proceeded to decapitate it. The droid’s head rolled to the ground and Anakin looked back at his apprentice with mock apology.

“Whoops, my bad.”

“Good job,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes and followed her master into the ship, closing the hatch behind her. “And to think, you never even got me dinner.”

“ _Patience_ is a necessary trait that every Jedi must practice, _Snips._ ”

Ahsoka propped her feet on the dashboard again and gave Anakin her signature smirk again. “Yeah, well so is eating.”


End file.
